


Oh deer, there snow place like home! - A Christmas Mistletale

by SeleneDarkbloom



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: A LOT of sex jokes, Christmas Special, Drunken Shenanigans, Flirting, Hector is a sassy/cute fourth wheel, I mean it, Isaac - Freeform, Other, SO, Trevor's mouth, dracula and lisa, just want to sleep, magic books and drinking should not go together, much - Freeform, ot3 is horny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneDarkbloom/pseuds/SeleneDarkbloom
Summary: They leave  laughing about something stupid completely unaware that there was something in the house. The lights were left on, and the doors open. Inside the old Trove the lights flickered turning a blinding white, and the lamps shattered sending shards of glass to the floor.





	Oh deer, there snow place like home! - A Christmas Mistletale

Snow fell outside the Belmont home, the silhouette of the trees outside was barely visible in the darkness of night. Within the house’s warm and safe walls were two families retreating themselves to bed after a long day. The younger ones decided to stay in the living room, the goal was to get drunk off their asses and sleep only when the sun could be seen again. 

 

“I’m not wearing this Trevor.” Sypha looks at the sexy-santa costume her boyfriend was holding. There was little to no fabric in that and she wasn’t about to freeze to death. He pouts to her. 

 

“Oh, come on! Pretty please Sypha? For me?” She nods negatively, “For Adrian then? Adrian back me up here, she’s your girlfriend too!”  Trevor is waving the costume around and pointing from the blonde leaning by the fireplace to the beautiful strawberry-blonde on the couch. Adrian just raises an eyebrow at Trevor;

 

“If she doesn’t want to wear it I won’t make her. Besides,” He makes his way over to the couch and lazily seats besides Sypha, “It would look much better on you Trevor.” Adrian is grinning from ear to ear while Trevor narrows his eyes at the blonde, cheeks turning a cute shade of red. 

 

“Excuse me?” 

 

“Oh Treffy, don’t be offended, you would look great in it! It would really showcase your thighs.” She frames his thighs from a distance making a square with her hands and grinned, her’s was a mirror of Adrian’s, to whom she was now curled up against on the couch.  

 

“If you’re not willing to go full hoe for your partners than what’s even the point? Go big or go home Trevor.” Hector says casually while petting Cezar, sitting on a armchair by the tree. 

 

“You know that saying this like that, sitting in a dark corner petting your undead dog just sounds fucking ominous dude?”  Hector lifts his eyes to look at Trevor and just shrugs, taking his attention back to his dog. 

 

“And of course I would go full hoe for them. Who do you think I am?” 

 

“You really want me to answer that?” Hector doesn’t take his eyes from Cezar, a little smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. 

 

“I uh, well, no.” The brunette sighs defeated. 

 

Sypha and Adrian don’t hold back and laugh. “You don’t have the balls do you?” Adrian says in between chuckles. 

 

“You know I do have balls, especially when you were licking them last night.” Adrian throughs a pillow at Trevor who laughs and catches it mid-air, throwing it back at the man. 

 

“Too much information.” 

 

“Oh, Hector don’t be such a prude, don’t pretend you don’t want to know what we do in the bedroom.” Trevor says.

 

“That’s the whole problem, I know. More than I would want, the three of you aren’t…. What’s the word?” He pauses, making an over the top thoughtful look; “Discrete.”

 

“And where would be the fun in that?” Sypha teases the silver-haired man. 

 

“My god, all of you are unbelievable.” 

 

“We’re missing the point here, all who are in favor of Trevor putting on the sexy-santa costume please raise your hands.” Sypha spoke and raised her arm, followed by Adrian and Hector, who with his lowered hand raised Cezar’s paw, a huge smirk on his face. 

 

“Oh, goddamnit,  _ fuck you all. _ ” Trevor sighs.

 

“Well, you doing two out of three ain’t bad at all. Unless Hector wants to join…?” Adrian teases and looks to the man in question. 

 

“Thank you, but I’ll pass.” 

 

“Your loss.”

 

“That’s not the kind of fuck I meant.” Trevor rolls his eyes and chugs his eggnog.

 

“Alright you little shits, I’m putting this on.” He then walks out of the living room. A couple of minutes pass and he comes back, the three people in the room laughed until they couldn’t breathe. The top was struggling on his chest, close to tearing apart, it looked more of a bra than a crop top on him, the bottom skirt barely covered his butt. 

 

“Laugh all you want, but I have improved this costume.” 

 

“How could you possibly have improved it?” Hector says, wiping tears from his eyes. 

 

“Oh I see how he ‘improved’ it.” Sypha goes quiet. 

 

“You clichè little fuck.” Adrian says while looking at the mistletoe hanging in front of his crotch. 

 

“Who’s going to kiss under the mistletoe first? It can be both at the same time too. I wouldn’t complain about that.” Trevor had the smuggest smile a human could sport. 

 

“Well, not now that Hector is here.” Sypha bites her bottom lip, “Maybe later though.” 

 

“Sypha dearest, we wouldn’t mind if he watched would we?” Adrian looks at Hector; suggestively running a hand up and down Sypha’s inner thigh. 

 

“No, we wouldn’t.” She smiles, the twinkle in her eyes made it clear that she meant it. “Would we Trevor?” She brings her blue orbs to look at the the man in the ill fitted sexy-santa costume.  His expression the same as hers. 

 

“No, we definitely wouldn’t mind.” He looks from his girlfriend to the quiet man sitting in the dark. “And I believe we also would not mind if you wanted to take part in the action.” 

“Oh my god, stop trying to get me to go to bed with you!” 

 

“Technically no one invited you to bed, we’re in the living room.”

 

“Same difference Trevor.”

 

“No, there isn’t a bed here.” 

 

“My point still stands, I’m not having sex with the three of you.” 

 

“What a shame.” Adrian says. 

 

“We should do something fun that isn’t sex so everyone can participate then.” Trevor suggests and glares at Hector. 

 

“Don’t feel obligated to anything for me Belmont.” Hector said with a half-smile.

 

“But that’s not the Christmas spirit is it?” Trevor looks to his lovers for back up.

 

“He is right.” Adrian spoke. 

 

“It’s so hot when you agree with me.” 

 

“I do know how to push  _ all  _ of your buttons don’t I.” Adrian winks at Trevor. 

 

“Oh god,  _ please _ stop.” Hector covers his face with his hands and lets out an exasperated sigh. 

 

Sypha suddenly starts clapping with excitement. 

 

“Guys, I know what we should do! Let’s go down to the Trove, there must be something interesting inside that creepy old place.” 

 

“No one goes there Sypha.” 

 

“That’s the whole point dumbass. I thought you were the fun one here.” 

 

“Fun doesn’t mean stupid.” 

 

“No. Balls.” Adrian adds. 

 

“What is with you and my balls today? Leave them be will you?” 

 

“That’s not what you told me to do last night when I was all over your balls.” 

 

“First, don’t steal my lines, second, not the same scenario going on at the moment, and third; my balls are apparently at stake here, so we are going down to that damn Trove.”  He takes a decided step backwards and leaves the room followed close behind by a very excited Sypha and Adrian, and Hector, who seems mildly interested but goes anyway with a little pug on his heels. 

 

They roamed the long halls of the old manor like little kids doing something they shouldn’t in fear their parents would find out. The thrill and all the alcohol they drank kept their bodies warm. Not long and they reached the room with a double set of doors on the floor. 

 

“Here it is, who wants to make the honors?” Trevor asks making a very dramatic motion with his hands showcasing the doors. 

 

“Your balls, your house, you open it.” Adrian said matter-of-factly. 

 

“You suck the fun out of everything.” 

 

“I can think of something else I su-” Trevor crossed the distance between them and covered Adrian’s mouth with one hand. 

 

“Stop it, you’re too much today.” He then pulled his hand away. 

 

“Suck.” A grinn flashes by Adrian’s face and Trevor rolls his eyes. 

 

“Are we going or not?” Hector chimes in. 

 

“Oh, we are! Trevor, the doors?” Sypha says and motions for him to open them. 

 

“Alright, here we go.” 

 

Trevor pulls the doors up, the old joints shrieking as he moved them. The stone stairs leading down were mostly covered in darkness. 

 

“Did anyone bring a flashlight, or a phone?” Hector asked. 

 

“No need, there are lights down there, I just need to see where the power switches for this place are.” Trevor says and stars looking around the room. He lets out a little “a-ha” when he finds the power box on the wall and he pulls the red lever to allow the electricity to flow to the Trove. They saw when the dark bottom became visible with an yellow-ish light, the stones that made up the walls could now be seen. 

 

“Shall we?” Trevor says taking the first step down, “I hope I don’t regret this.” He remembered some creepy family stories about the old Trove. His ancestors hunted creatures of the night something he himself did once or twice, but the world didn’t really need the Belmonts for that anymore. He chuckled to himself, imagine if the heroes of yore could see him now, dating a dhampir, Dracula’s son no less and one of his best friends was a devil forgemaster. Not exactly the legacy one would expect from a family of hunters. 

 

The hallway lead to a room with several paintings and statues of previous Belmonts. 

 

“This is incredible Trevor, why didn’t you want to come here?” Sypha asks him with an endearing look. 

 

“This place always gave me the hibbie jibbies. Not even my parents liked coming down here. When they died my sisters and I decided there was no reason for us to come here anymore.”  

 

“What could be so bad about a place filled with relics?” Hector says more to himself than to anyone else while fixated with one of the paintings. 

 

“I don’t know, but I rather fight a demon than to stay here any day.” Trevor states.

 

“Oh, come on, this is just your traumatized inner child speaking, by the time we go back you’ll see this is all nonsense Trevor.” Adrian says putting a comforting hand on the man’s shoulder. 

 

“Trevor, you came so close of being a blonde babe, look at these paintings, there isn’t a single Belmont in them that isn’t blonde.” Sypha gestures to the images on the walls. 

 

“It’s because I am unique.” 

 

“It’s because you’re so full of yourself.” Adrian says. 

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Is that an insult or a ‘to do’ list?” 

 

“Most likely both.” 

 

“Someone remind me why I am with either of you?” Sypha shakes her head and sighs.

 

“Our terribly good looks and that thing we do with our mouths?” Adrian gives her a slightly closed-lipped smile. 

 

“Okay, that’s it, Hector?” She draws the man’s attention to herself, “I can’t be with these two anymore, will you be my knight in shining armor?”

 

“Oh yes my dear, let me rescue you from these vile animals.” He smiles and offers his arm to Sypha, who eagerly takes it, and they walk towards the stairs leading further down, they pass in front of Trevor and Adrian and she shows them her tongue a playful smile in her face. 

 

“God, I love this woman.” Trevor follows her with his eyes.

 

“You and me both.” Adrian says, his look a copy of his lover’s.

 

“I thought you were an independent woman that need no man to save you!” Trevor shouts. 

 

“I don’t, but I’ll take any opportunity to piss either of you off!” She shouts back at him. 

 

The four of them reached the bottom, the amount of things in there was breathtaking. Halls upon halls, shelf on top of shelf, the place seemed endless. The bewildered group roamed hallway after hallway, but the relics and trophies were the most eye-catching things. Severed limbs from various creatures, objects with old magic stored within them. They could stay there for weeks and it wouldn’t be enough to see everything that was inside the library. 

 

Trevor was holding an old leather-bound book, and looking through the worn out yellow pages.

 

“It’s so funny to me how people would write spells and shit, and everything had to rhyme and this or that. So silly.” He laughs at the pages. “I mean, just listen to this,  _ ‘Soul of the old, leave in the eve, return in warn. That which was unseen is now seen.’ _ None of it makes any sense. I’m telling you, whoever wrote this just picked random rhymes and called it a spell.”  Trevor puffs and puts the book back in its place. 

 

“That does sound like gibberish, I’m not gonna lie. But you shouldn’t play with spells Trevor.” Adrian says. 

 

“Huh, I don’t think that is going to be a problem. I had no intent, and that’s what magic is right? Intent?” The brunette directs this question to his girlfriend who answers with a proud smile. 

 

“I’m surprised you remember that. But yes, magic is intent.” 

 

“I only look like I’m dumb.” 

 

“Don’t be so sure Treffy.” She nudges him. 

 

“This place is getting colder, can we go back to the warm of the fire and booze?” Hector says while hugging himself. 

 

“Fragile humans.” Adrian playfully mocks. 

 

“I’m with Hector, this place is cold and I’m not wearing anything.” Says Trevor. 

 

“Oh, but it’s a good look on you babe.” Sypha blatantly looks him up and down.

 

“You mean the ‘frozen to death’ look?” 

 

“The hoe look.” 

 

“Hoe is always a good look on me.” He shakes his hair and the santa hat falls from his head, forcing him to bend over and grab it. 

 

“Hoe indeed.” Adrian says while looking his boyfriend’s ass. 

 

“This image is forever burned in my mind now.” Hector says shaking his head like if that could make the memory go away. 

 

“Oh come on Hector, my ass is pretty. Don’t be dramatic.” 

 

“I’m not even going to answer to that.” 

 

“It wasn’t a question.” 

They leave the library laughing about something stupid and head back to the living room, completely unaware that there was something in the house. The lights were left on and the doors open. Inside the old Trove the same book the hunter held fell on the floor has the lights flickered turning a blinding white, and then the lamps shattered sending shards of glass to the floor.  


End file.
